farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Animal Transports (Farming Simulator 17)
An Animal Transport is a type of trailer in designed specifically to carry from the to an , and vice versa. Using this trailer to transport animals yourself will save you the normal $200 fee (per animal) normally applied to buying and selling animals. Animal Transports can only be loaded at very specific points on the map. One point is the Animal Store, where animals can be purchased. The other points are found at each Animal Pen on the map, allowing you to load animals from that specific pen for transport to the store. The same spots used to load animals are also the only spots where they can be unloaded. Unloading animals at the Animal Store sells them, whereas unloading at an animal pen releases the animals into the pen. You can only release animals into a pen if they match the type of pen (i.e. Pigs can only be unloaded at the , and so on). Note that in Farming Simulator 17, it is not possible to transport (or even buy) . Farming Simulator 17 provides two models of Animal Transports by default. These differ from one another primarily by Price and Capacity. Furthermore, each model has a different attachment point, and can be connected to different types of towing . List of Animal Transports Below is a list of both Animal Transports available in the base game. Both can be found in the "Animals" category at the store. Fee Avoidance The only practical reason to buy an Animal Transport, and to invest the extra effort of driving it from place to place, is to avoid a transport fee. This is a fee paid for the automatic transport of to and from their . Without an Animal Transport, you can still buy animals directly from the , and sell them directly from the - they will be transported instantly and automatically to their destination. However, each animal that is bought or sold this way incurs an extra $200 payment. This method of buying and selling animals is good for the early game, and can save you quite a bit of money on buying an Animal Transport. When starting your business, this is the usually most sensible option. Once your business has developed, however, you will likely start selling your animals more frequently, as they breed in your pens (particularly ). With many dozens of animals transported per week, the automatic transport fees start becoming more serious. At this point, it's wise to consider buying an Animal Transport, as well as a strong vehicle to tow it. Loading Animals In order to fill an Animal Transport with animals, you need to take it to one of the designated animal loading spots on the map. In the base game (on either map), there are only four of these: One at the , and one in each of the three . Loading in both instances works the same way. The Animal Transport must be pulled into a specific spot, at which point an option will appear to open the Animal Dialogue . This is a special menu that allows you to either buy/sell or load/unload animals (depending on where you opened this dialog). The dialog that pops up is slightly different depending on where you are when opening it. The maximum capacity of animals inside an Animal Transport is different for each type of animal. Generally speaking, Cows are the largest, and fewer of them can fit in a single Transport. Sheep, on the other hand, are the smallest animals, and many more can fit in that same exact transport. Pigs are somewhere in between. Note: An Animal Transport can only carry one type of animal at any given time. To carry animals of a different type, the transport must first unload or sell all of the animals it's carrying. Buying from the Animal Store When opening the Animal Dialog at the , it allows you to purchase new , or . Animals here are purchased for money. The store will never run out of animals to sell you, as long as you can afford them. Naturally, you cannot buy more animals than you can fit into your Animal Transport - though you can still buy additional animals by walking into the Animal Store in First-Person mode (for a fee). You will only pay once you hit the "Confirm" button. If you decide not to purchase any animals, click "Back" instead. Loading from an Animal Pen When opening the Animal Dialog at an , you can only load animals that are currently living in that pen. Naturally, you can only load the type of animal that lives in that specific pen. There is no payment involved in loading animals from a pen using an Animal Transport. You can load as many as the Animal Transport can carry, assuming there are that many animals in the pen. The animals are removed from the pen as soon as you hit the "Confirm" button. They will stop eating food / drinking water / generating dirt as soon as they are in the Animal Transport, but will also stop procreating or generating animal products. Unloading Animals Once the Animal Transport arrives at its destination, it can unload the animals it is carrying. The process is pretty much identical to the loading process, as described in the previous chapter. At the , each animal unloaded from the Animal Transport is sold for a fixed price (it does not fluctuate). The Animal Store will happily take as many animals as you can bring it. Unloading animals at an is only possible if the Transport is carrying animals of the correct type for that pen (Pigs for the Pig Sty, Cows for the Cow Pasture, etc.). Once unloaded, the animals are added to the population of that pen, and the storage space for water and food in that pen increases proportionally to accommodate them. There is currently no known limit to the number of animals that can live in a single animal pen. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment‎